The Iron Bee
Introduction The Iron Bee is a new Pro Hero who graduated from North Star Academy's Hero Program. He is a relatively old hero but due to his Bee nature he does not have many fans. However his stern belief in justice and fearsome determination makes him stand out among many of his fellow heroes. His quirk, The Drill That Will Pierce The Heavens, has said to be too long to add into the data book. As a result it has been shorten to Heaven Piercing Drill. His true fans however always call it as it is! Bee Hives is a young man who grew up with a quirk that made him into a Bee. He was a very large Bee, but a Bee none the less. As a result he had a rough childhood. The priest who raised him treated him like a person, but throughout his entire life he has suffered for his mutation. Despite being a pariah Bee Hives made his way though life with his head held high and his stinger pointing up. Putting his faith in the people who raised him and his close friends Bee Hives achieved his goal and became a Hero. Now he seeks to train his own son in the ways of justice! Personality The Iron Bee is a man of justice! He is more focused on moral law than he is on procedural law. He could care less if you park your car in a no park zone, but if he catches you attacking someone your bottom is about to get stung! The Iron Bee protects the weak and rescues those in need. He places the good of others above himself and will risk his life to save others without a second though. He is quick to forgive and slow to anger, and when he does get angry he does not hold the grudge long. He is the perfect her, but he has one major weakness, his family. When someone threatens or harms his family he becomes the opposite of everything mention. He could not give a rats behind about other people in danger. His top priority would be to save his family. If you threaten his family, he will kill you, or maim you to the point in which you want to die. He shows no mercy to anyone who harms his wife, and will hunt down any villain who even whispers of hurting his son. His vengeance toward his family is legendary in the hero community. Synopsis The Iron Bee is a nice guy who loves his family. Normally he is the perfect example of a hero. However all of that is thrown out the door when his loved ones are involved. He will kill, torture, and maim to protect them. His over protectiveness is his greatest weakness and the reason why he has never reached the top ten in the hero rankings. Powers and Abilities The Iron Bee's quirk's drill abilities are the main focus of his quirk, but The Iron Bee has several side powers that are also useful. For starters he can fly due to his wings. Thanks to their exceptional strength he can fly as fast as a jet. He can also produce poison, though this poison is far from deadly. It is mainly painful and can be used almost like a taser, but longer lasting. He also has advanced eye sight, and advance reflexes. He also has a few extra weakness. He has a vulnerability to insect pesticides and honey, for some strange reason, makes him drunk. Natural Abilities Monstrous Strength Monstrous Endurance Monstrous Reflexes Enhanced Durability Quirk Moves History Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:Flying Quirk User Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Father Category:Males Category:Characters